Talk:Adventurers Basic Information/@comment-34629562-20181211053740
By Luciliano ● G and F-class: These are newcomers who have just registered at the Adventurers’ Guild and those training to ascend to E-class, so many of them have not even experienced a Job change. ● E-class: They are at the stage of becoming proper adventurers. They generally have experienced about one Job change. ● D-class: Most of these average adventurers have undergone two or three Job changes. Those progressing quickly encounter a barrier to their development at this stage. ● C-class: These are adventurers who are just above average, and I was of this class when I was an adventurer myself. They have overcome a barrier to their development in order to reach this stage, and many of them have undergone three to five Job changes. However, some of them deliberately remain at this class, unwilling to go through the troublesome task of having to suck up to the rich and powerful in order to ascend to B-class. In such cases, they acquire significantly more Jobs than average. ● B-class: These could likely be called heroes. At the very least, they are able to exterminate Earth Dragons and Rock Dragons, and if they are lucky, they can make achievements that reward them with a court rank. They have likely overcome multiple barriers to their development, and the fortitude and cultivated experience needed to do so are very important. These adventurers have gone through at least five Job changes. It is thought that this figure can go up to seven. ● A and S-class I don’t know anything about these adventurers other than that they have likely gone through more than seven Job changes. Once one becomes A-class or above, they simultaneously become an important figure to the nation that they live in, so there is almost no information recorded about them. It would have been possible to make guesses based on my personal acquaintances, but I did not have any at the time. There is no accurate information on S-class adventurers… Would they not have gone through at least ten Job changes? There are some tales of legendary S-class adventurers whose Job count has been recorded. But they are fake… No, since individuals like Master exist, perhaps I cannot dismiss them so easily? In any case, the ‘Sword King’ Borkus and ‘Saint of Healing’ Jeena, who were A-class adventurers when they were alive, went through eight Job changes while the ‘Divine Spear of Ice’ Mikhail, who was said to have been worthy of becoming an S-class adventurer, apparently went through ten. Ah, I only just realized this, but I am A-class if only Job count is considered. With these facts in mind, it is clear just how anomalous Master and those around him are. As for why other adventurers cannot become like Master, it is because everyone values their own life. Every time Master and his companions encounter a barrier to their development, they either defeat a foe superior to them or spend days inside Dungeons, defeating high-Rank monsters. Ordinary adventurers attempting this would very likely perish. The profession of adventurer is one with a constant risk of death, but other than a few battle-crazed individuals, they are fighting to get by. They avoid danger that they cannot handle.